Anything to Keep You
by Dream Unique
Summary: "Look Ace, you are strong and smart, and I know that I don't deserve you, but I'd do anything to keep you. And I ain't gonna let anything come between us." When Pulitzer threatens to come between them, how far will Katherine and jack go to protect their relationship? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction _ever_, so just keep that in mind while reading. I (obviously) love newsies, and I was so depressed when it closed, but I'm excited to see it on tour, and I hope everyone who get's to see it on tour falls in love w/ it the way I did. Anyways, here you go…**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Newsies. If I did it wouldn't be closed, and I'd be the happiest person on earth. Alas…**

Katherine Pulitzer sat in the plush velvet swivel chair, impatiently taping her foot on the spotless hard wood floors. Being here made her feel trapped. The big, important, unwritten article, due by tomorrow consumed her thoughts. Her hands were itching to feel the cool metal typewriter keys beneath her agile fingertips. To have the words that floated endlessly in her head flow effortlessly onto the page, becoming more than just an idea. All she could think about was that she could be working on a front-page story right now, but instead she was stuck here.

Her father had told her that he had wanted to see her. He had assured her the invitation was merely a cordial one to "reconnect", but she knew better. The last time he had invited her for a "chat", he had screamed in rage at her for her article on the strike, blacklisted her from every paper in the city, and then shared her well hidden secret, that she was in fact _his own daughter_, with the one person who she wanted to hide it from most. That had almost ended the strike right there. And had almost severed her bond with Jack. But there was no escaping her fate. Katherine knew her father too well. He would send someone to drag her from her apartment if he had to. So here she sat.

Joseph Pulitzer hung up the phone he had been vigorously talking on for the past twenty minutes, and turned his high-backed chair to face his daughter.

" Well, that took longer than expected. Are you ready to go Katherine?" he said with a stiff formality that had become the normal between the two of them.

"_Where_?" Katherine's single word echoed around the room with an icy sharpness. Though her father tried to keep things more cordial, Katherine never tried to hide her bitterness.

" I thought we would take a walk in the park." he replied in a tone that told her this was not a suggestion.

Katherine didn't answer, but gathered up her skirts and made a beeline towards the door. She wanted this to be over as fast as possible.

The late summer breeze ruffled Katherine's hair. Golden sunlight bathed Central park with a warm glow. She had to admit it was a beautiful day for a walk, just not _this_ walk.

Katherine kept her strides long and quick, determined to remain at least three steps ahead of her father at all times. She always felt this numb anger when she was around him. She hated him. Sometimes just because he was her father.

"Honestly Katherine, there's no need to walk so quickly, you don't even know where you're going." Her father's voice came from behind her.

_Away from you,_ she thought as she sped up.

"There's no need to make a scene out of it either," he called, "Come sit down." Katherine turned around to see her father gesturing to the seat next to him on the park bench he was already seated on.

"No thanks, I'd rather keep walking." Katherine replied and continued to walk.

"Sit."

"If we're stopping I think I'd rather stand."

"Sit down."

Katherine sat.

"So," Pulitzer cleared his throat, "how is life treating you as a reporter?

"Fine." she replied curtly as she pretended to be intensely focused on the squirrel darting on the path in front of her. Silence ensued. Her father cleared his throat. Twice.

"There's something I have been meaning to talk to you about,"

Katherine didn't even look up. What had she done wrong this time?

"I've noticed you are still "frequenting" shall we say those newsies, ever though the strike is over."

Katherine looked up annoyed. "Really, you dragged me out here to tell me that! Do you not think I have better things to do with my time? I suppose you assume I spend my time waiting for you to call me and tell me to do things."

"As I was saying," her father continued ignoring her outburst, "You seem to be spending a lot of time with those newsies, especially that pathetic strike leader, Jack Kelly."

Katherine sighed, "So?"

Her father looked over at her, "In fact, someone even saw you _kissing_ him."

"Well," she replied not ready to deny it, "I don't know what you expected, after the strike…"

Pulitzer didn't even let her finish, "_Expected! _ I _expected_ you wrote that article just to get back at me. I _expected_ you saw a chance to spite me and jumped at it. I _never expected…"_

"News flash! I don't care what you think!"

"I don't understand why you insist on publicly humiliating yourself! Imagine what people will say, what they're _already_ saying!"

"I. Don't. Care." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes Katherine, but I do. Unfortunately, however much neither of us likes it, we are tied to each other. Your actions reflect on me, and although you don't care about your reputation, I care about mine."

Katherine glared at him. "Well you can…"

He held up a finger. "To make a long story short, you are forbidden to see him again."

Katherine sat there shocked. "What! Forbidden! A week ago you offered him a job, now I can't see him again!"

"Yes Katherine, I offered him a job, because _the governor of New York_ was standing right next to me! If he hadn't been there you can rest assured that there would have been no job offer, and I would have been smiling as he hopped a train to Santa Fe, happy to be rid of that filth."

Katherine was livid. "No." she replied.

"Well, if you do, I will make sure that you don't hold your position at The Sun any longer,"

She laughed, "You think you can make me loss my job, good luck with that!"

Pulitzer raised an eyebrow. "You didn't let me finish, and if you do, I'll make sure that jack Kelly wishes he had never even met you."

"Wait, what do you mean 'wish he had never met me'?"

"You know I have a few connections and…"

Katherine gasped "You don't mean that you would _hurt_ him!?"

"I'll leave that part to the imagination," her father replied.

"You wouldn't dare!

"I would and I will if you…"

Katherine felt angry tears I her eyes, how could he do this? "You _can't _hurt Jack, Take my job, whatever, but please."

Pulitzer sighed. "I won't do any thing, as long as you agree to never see him again."

Katherine let out an angry scream of frustration. She was consumed by hazy fear and burning anger. How dare he do this to her? She turned to storm away, but then thought again. She turned back to her father.

"I _loathe_ you. With every fiber of my being. I don't care what you think. I don't care what you say. Whatever walls you put in my way, I will knock them down, mark my words." And with that she turned to sprint away.

Joseph Pulitzer sat calmly on the park bench, his face indifferent as he watched his daughter, tears in her eyes, run away from him.

Katherine had stopped running when she had gotten to the street. With five blocks to go to her apartment, she now walked with her head down replaying the argument over and over. She felt rage, hate and a bleak sort of sadness. She just couldn't get her father's words out of her head. He'd threatened to get her fired and worse, hurt Jack. The thing that scared her is that she knew he could.

Katherine Plumber wouldn't listen to this. She lived her own life. The problem was, as much as she wished it, she wasn't just Katherine Plumber, she was also Katherine Pulitzer.

Katherine pushed open the door to her apartment. She didn't feel like writing right now. She needed to clear her head.

"Hullo Ace!"

There he was, perched on the window ledge that lead out to the fire escape, his unruly hair stuffed under his cap, a playful smile across his face. Jack.

"You scared me," she said catching her breath. "How long have you been here for, and more importantly, how did you get in? That widow was locked."

"Oh I have my ways," he replied with a laugh.

"So you broke into my house, then when you realized I wasn't home decided to just stick around?" she asked with a mock-accusing look, "and stole my food." She added, noticing the piece of bread in his hand.

He shrugged. "I was hungry. Anyways, where were you?"

"I…I took a walk." She replied. She didn't want to tell Jack about the argument with her father. Not yet.

"Don't you have an article to work on? Taking a walk doesn't sound like you." Jack asked glancing up at her. " Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she replied not meeting his eyes.

"I dunno you look kinda… spaced out...worried?

"I'm fine."

"Where were you?" Jack said again a little more serious

Katherine hesitated "I was… Oh fine! I wasn't just taking a walk. I was with my father."

"Ha, I knew you were lying!" replied Jack, "What did old Joe want this time?"

"Well we had an argument…"

"Well I ain't stupid, I didn't think you were just having a chat about the weather over a cup of tea!" Jack interrupted her. "What was the fight about, anyways?"

Katherine bit her lip. "you." she whispered to the floor.

"What! Why me! The strike's been over for more than a week now!" Jack said confused.

"Not just you," Katherine replied, meeting Jacks eyes, "us."

"Oh…" Jack wore a strange expression. It was almost if his cocky confidence was gone, if only momentarily. "What did he say?"

Katherine was silent for a few seconds hovering back and forth on whether she want to tell Jack what her father had told her or not. She sighed "He said I was forbidden to see you again, or he would get me fired and…"

'What!" Jack said angrily, "That little…If he even dares…"

"…and he would hurt you." Katherine finished quietly.

Jack looked up. Katherine look worried, genuinely worried.

"Ace, don't worry, I can hold my own out there, and I'm not scared of your father, but you losing your job!"

Katherine waved her hand "No, never mind that, I'm scared because he _could_ hurt you and…"

"C'mon, this isn't the Katherine I know, the bold reporter who's not afraid of anything, she's fearless."

"You don't know my father, he won't hesitate to hunt you down. He doesn't like when things don't go his way."

Jack laughed "Believe me, I know that!"

Katherine sighed "It's just…"

"Katherine, trust me, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a long time before you got here. I'll be fine. Nothing is going to change between us."

Katherine sat down on her bed and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so scared. It's just I don't want him to come between us, and even the thought that he could, it scares me a little." She found herself close to tears.

Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Look Ace, you are strong and smart, and I know that I don't deserve you, but I'd do anything to keep you. And I ain't gonna let anything come between us.

Katherine glanced up "Really?"

"For sure."

**What did You think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, and I would love to here your thoughts! I have a few more ideas for this story, but if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Thanks!**

**-Dream Unique **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks soooooo much to my FIVE(!) awesome reviewers. You guys are amazing, I hope this second chapter satisfies. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter has some fluff. Super excited to see what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies. :(**

Katherine smiled. Jack's words had defiantly calmed her. He was right. They were going to be fine. She glanced over at the time. Was it 3:30 already! Her article! She looked over at Jack and then back at the clock.

"Well, I guess I should work on my article, are you…" Katherine hesitated. She didn't really want to tell Jack to leave, but at the same time she didn't think she could work with him here, and it might be boring for him. Writing usually just involved her talking to herself as she typed, with the occasional throwing of paper, and scream of frustration.

"I could help you." Jack's voice cut through her mental debate.

"What!" she laughed, "Jack you have many talents, but I doubt journalism is one of them."

"Oh c'mon, seriously, I could help you write your article! I do know a thing or two about newspapers!"

"Selling them."

'Touché," Jack replied, "Please Ace!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Okay fine but I'm warning you it might be boring."

.

Katherine sat down at her typewriter, pulled out a fresh piece of paper, and took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna just sit there and stare at the paper?" Jack asked from his perch on the window ledge."

Katherine sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm not, and in the future please refrain from making obnoxious comments."

"Just askin'. " Jack shrugged as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket.

Katherine shook her head. _So much for being helpful._ She glanced over at Jack and involuntarily smiled. She really _was_ glad to have him here, even if he wasn't being all that helpful. She had missed him.

Turning back to her work, Katherine typed a heading onto the page.

**Trolley Accident, Two Killed, Three Injured: by Katherine Plumber**

Katherine was glad that her editors were finally giving her a shot at writing something other then flower show reviews since her article on the strike, she just had to prove to them she could write front-page articles just as well as any man.

"What's your article about anyways?" Jack asked.

"A trolley accident that two people were killed in." Katherine replied not looking up from the paragraph she had just started writing.

"Sounds interesting enough."

"Well, let's hope it's interesting, or I'm doomed to never be on the front page ever again." Katherine replied still furiously typing.

"Oh don't talk like that, you're a great reporter."

_Well it's true._ She thought. She needed this article to wow, or else it was back to the social pages. She returned to her article with a sigh. Better get to work.

.

"Argh!" Katherine screamed as she tore up the paper and deposited it in the already overflowing trash bin.

"You alright there Ace? Jack asked looking up from the drawing he'd been working on for the past hour.

"Yeah, it's just I had this great idea in my head and, well, it's not turning out how I want it to. It's so frustrating!"

"I'm sure it will be great," Jack walked over to stand behind her. "Do you wanna take a break?"

Katherine sighed reluctantly. " I just need to finish one more paragraph…"

Jack grabbed the back of her chair, pulling her away from the desk. "No, you need to take a break, you'll never get anything done if you don't. Although you'll probably kill a couple more trees."

She glanced over at her typewriter. "Alright," she sighed, "I'll take a break."

Katherine sat down next to Jack on the window ledge. "What have you been working on?" she asked trying to grab thee sketch Jack held in his hand.

"No way!" Jack replied yanking the drawing out of her reach. "Not until it's done!"

"C'mon jack, let me see it!"

"It's not finished!" he said, neatly folding up the paper and slipping it in his pocket.

"Alright," Katherine gave in " But if I'm not allowed to see the drawing till it's finished, you're not allowed to read my article till it's finished."

Jack laughed, "You mean I'm not allowed to search through the trash bin and read all of the crumpled up papers?"

"Hey! I've written something!"

" Uh, I hate to break it to you, but not really. Is it always like this when you write something?"

Katherine shrugged "Sort of."

"Well then I'm surprised you ever get things done!"

" So, how have the boys been since the strike?" Katherine asked, eager to change the subject to something other then her lack of ideas.

Jack smiled "Good, really good. That's all because of you of course."

"No, if it hadn't been for you the strike would have never happened! I could have never lead that strike, I'm not half as brave as you are!"

"Nah," Jack shook his head " Stupid, yes. Crazy, yes. But I'm not that brave. It's one thing to stand up to you sworn enemy, it's another thing to stand up to your father."

It was Katherine's turn to smile. "Thanks, but I still believe the strike couldn't have happened without you."

"Let's call it a tie."

"Deal," she said with a nod, "So, why did you come to visit me anyways?"

Jack shrugged " 'Cause I missed you."

Katherine smiled and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. " Next time I'll leave the window unlocked."

"Thanks Ace." Jack leaned in, his lips brushed her cheek, and his hand pushed her hair away from her face. She grabbed at him, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and gentle. Jack's hands were tangled in her hair, her hands rested softly on his shoulders. When they finally broke apart Jack sighed.

Katherine blushed "I better get back to work."

.

"Finished!" Katherine proclaimed. It had taken three hours, and about thirty sheets of paper, but she was finally done.

"Can I read it?" Jack asked, hovering over her shoulder. Katherine nodded in response and handed him the paper.

She watched as his eyes scanned the page and he started to smile.

"Wow Ace, this is really good! Them newsies at the sun are sure lucky. This'll be the easiest headline to sell ever, everyone will want to read it!"

"Thanks." Katherine replied feeling proud of herself. "Now let me see what you drew."

Jack took the paper out of his pocket, gingerly unfolded it, and handed it to her. It was a picture of her. She was sitting at her desk, typing on her typewriter her eyes deep in concentration. Underneath in Jack's messy handwriting was scrawled _To my ace, the best reporter out there, I know your article will be amazing because everything you do always is. With love, Jack._

"I don't even know what to say," Katherine replied, "This is beautiful, thank you."

Jack smiled shyly, " I'm glad you like it."

"What do you say we get some dinner?"

Jack grinned, "That's the best idea I've heard all day!"

.

Katherine searched through the meager contents of her kitchen, hoping to find something suitable for dinner. All she came up with was some leftover chicken and some bread. "I guess we could make sandwiches."

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me to me." Jack replied with enthusiasm. Katherine laughed as she assembled the sandwiches. It was Jack. He probably would have been fine with just having bread for dinner.

.

"That was amazing!" Jack said staring down at his empty plate.

"Oh please, it was leftover chicken and bread." Katherine replied depositing the plates in the sink.

"_Good_ leftover chicken and bread!"

Jack absent-mindedly glanced up at the clock. "Is that really what time it is? God, I better get back, the boys are probably wondering what happened to me!"

Katherine sighed. It was getting late. "Alright, as long as you promise to visit tomorrow."

"Defiantly," Jack said, making his way onto the fire escape. "Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight Jack." She smiled. And with that Jack disappeared down the fire escape.

Jack never did notice though the curious woman with tightly curled red hair, and a pair of spectacles resting on her nose, watching his descent, from her apartment across the street.

.

Hannah nervously knocked on the door to Joseph Pulitzer's office, her hands shaking slightly. "Enter" a voice came from the inside. She pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside.

"Oh hello Hannah, what is it?" Pulitzer asked, not bothering to look up from what he was working on.

"Hello Mr. Pulitzer, it's just I wanted to tell you, well, last night, there was someone climbing down your daughter Katherine's fire escape, just though you should know."

Pulitzer stopped writing and stared at her. "Really, how interesting, and _who_ exactly was this on the fire escape?'

"It was that newsie, Jack Kelly, sir."

Pulitzer's eyes filled with anger "Thank you so much Hannah, I will defiantly be _taking care_ of that."

**Bit of a cliff hanger there! Anyways please keep the reviews coming, they are what inspires me to keep writing this stuff. And defiantly feel free to tell me any ideas you have. Constructive criticism is welcome! That's all for now. Over and out,**

**-Dream Unique **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So I wanted to post this over the weekend, but things got a bit busy, and well writer's block, soooo yeah, a couple days late. :) I'm not so sure about this chapter, so feel free to tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas. Thanks to KnightNight7203 and _Aftermath_ for informing me that Paul Dana was an editor at the Sun, and of course all of my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

The fact was it was 7:00 in the morning and Katherine didn't need to be at work until 10:00. She didn't care. She was too excited about her article. That and she couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

All through breakfast Katherine kept gazing at Jack's drawing. Running her fingers over the folded paper, over each elegant line that made up the sketch. She was still in awe at how talented Jack really was. Life was so unfair. He really _should_ be going to art school, not trying just to stay alive by selling newspapers. As her fingers reached the bottom of the page, they brushed over Jack's hastily written message. _To my ace, the best reporter out there, I know your article will be amazing because everything you do always is. With love, Jack__._ She smiled to herself, neatly folding the paper and placing it in her pocket. She decided it would be her good luck charm.

Finally, at 9:30 she decided to head into work. It couldn't hurt to be a little bit early. She carefully slipped her article into her bag and ran her hand over her pocket, assuring herself the drawing was still there. With one last glance around her apartment she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Come in."

Katherine confidently pushed open the door and strode over to her editor, Mr. Dana's desk.

"Oh, Miss Plumber, it's you." He sighed. His face wore an exhausted, almost anxious expression.

Katherine placed her article on his desk with a smile. "Here's my article Mr. Dana."

Mr. Dana shook his head and sighed. "Sit down Miss Plumber." Katherine gave him a confused look, but sat down anyways.

"We can't print your article."

Katherine gasped in disbelief. "But why not! Look, I mean I know this is only my second big 'news' article, but trust me, please just read it, it's good!"

"I'm sure your article is quite fine, you have proved yourself and adequate writer Miss Plumber, but that is not why I can't print the article."

"Then why not?" Katherine demanded angry and confused.

Mr. Dana shook his head again. "You see my dear, I just got off the phone with your father." He paused, but he didn't need to go any further, Katherine was already getting the picture of why he wouldn't print the article. The question was why would her father tell them not to print her article? Was he angry at the fact that she was writing something important and news worthy? What if it was because of Jack? Katherine dismissed that thought quickly. There was no way anyone knew about Jack being at her apartment last night.

"And unfortunately Miss plumber, you can no longer work here." Mr. Dana finished.

" What!" Katherine screamed, "You're firing me! What the hel-heck did my father tell you?"

"That is confidential Miss Plumber."

Katherine found herself suddenly close to tears "You can't just listen to him,_ please…_"

"I'm sorry, this is not my decision to make; my hands are tied regarding this matter. But in all honesty Miss Plumber, I have faith in your ability, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I hope that things will turn out well for you."

Katherine barely heard Mr. Dana's last few sentences, her mind was numb with anger and she was already planning on storming over to The World and demanding her father get her job back. As soon as he was finished, she calmly said "Good day Mr. Dana", snatched her article off his desk and stormed out.

Katherine moved at lightning speed towards the heavy oak doors outside the World. Once inside she practically sprinted over to the doors leading into her father's office, ignoring the annoyed stares from most of the employees. As she reached the door however, Hannah's piercing voice interrupted her.

* * *

"Mr. Pulitzer is not taking visitors right now." She sounded annoyed and even slightly disgusted at the fact that anyone would be insolent enough to interrupt her.

"What do you mean he's not taking visitors? I'm his _daughter_!"

" He's a very busy man, and besides I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to _you _right now." She answered.

" What! Why wouldn't he want to talk to me?!" Katherine demanded. Hannah didn't bother answering, but just kept typing. Katherine, completely exasperated and even angrier than before, turned and stormed out, letting the eight-foot tall oak doors slam behind her.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Katherine couldn't help but feeling worried. About her job of course, but also worried about Jack. She knew it was stupid; no one could have seen Jack at her apartment could they? But it seemed to make some sense, after all her father had threatened to get her fired if she saw him again, and that would certainly be a reason for him to avoid her. She tried to reassure herself, by reminding herself that he'd promised to come tonight, and when he did show up, he would be out of harm's way. That was if he was really in any danger.

Without a new article to work on, Katherine had nothing to do but sit around her apartment, driving herself insane worrying about Jack and feeling sorry for herself. Now granted, she wasn't the cry-about-losing-you-job type, she was more the plan-revenge-on-your-father-for-putting-you-in-this-stupid-mess type, (she was too busy worrying about Jack to do that), but she still was upset about her job. Tired and frustrated, she had nothing to do but wait.

* * *

It was 6:30 and she was aimlessly drumming her fingers on her desk, and occasionally glancing at the window that lead to the fire escape, as if Jack would magically appear. He didn't of course.

Three hours passed. Nothing.

It was nearly ten o'clock. Katherine sat on the window ledge, staring out onto the fire escape, Jack's drawing clutched in her hand. Why hadn't he come? She knew she should give it up and go to bed, but some insane bit of hope kept her glued to the window ledge.

Jack never did come. Katherine fell asleep, head resting on the window ledge, the drawing still held tight in her grip.

* * *

**What do you think? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon. Anyways, ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome. Oh and by the way, I finally got the chance to listen to Letter From the Refuge, OMG I was almost crying, it's not fair that I don't get to see it till June! Sigh.  
**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Dream Unique**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wait is over. I'm really sorry for my long hiatus, but I'm back to writing now. Don't worry I haven't abandoned this story! I have just been really busy, with two auditions in the past week (cross your fingers for call backs!), dance, and the holidays, and I've been feeling rather uninspired, so I decided to take a break. This chapter is really short and that's because I'm posting the next chapter immediately after, but I wanted this one to end a certain way. You'll see. Anyways, thanks to AllysaBarnaba for her wonderful review that made me finish writing these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Katherine awoke to bright sunlight shining through the window. She looked around frantically for a moment wondering how she had gotten to be laying on the windowsill. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Jack had never shown up. She looked at the crumpled drawing in her hand. Something had happened to him. She just knew it somewhere deep inside of her that there was something wrong, and she most certainly was not going to sit around when Jack could be in trouble. She couldn't shake the feeling that her father was behind this.

Katherine stood up carefully, rubbing her neck, which was extremely sore from sleeping on the windowsill and made her way over to the bathroom. In the bright light, she could see the faint gray smudges under her eyes. Her hair could be described as just short of chaos and her skirt and blouse were horrible wrinkled. She sighed splashing some water on her face and attempting to run a brush through her hair. Finally satisfied enough with her appearance she went into the bedroom to change.

* * *

She decided she would head to the lodging house. If Jack wasn't there, the boys at least might know where he was.

Katherine knocked on the door to the lodging house again impatiently. What was taking so long? Finally she heard footsteps and the clicking of someone unlatching a lock. Race swung open the door. His eyes got wide, and he proceeded to slam the door in her face.

"Race!" she yelled, pushing on the door that Race was now barricading shut. "What the heck, let me in!" she called out with one final push. The door flew open and Race stumbled backwards.

"Damn it," he muttered rubbing his shoulder, and turning to face her with a cheerfully forced smile "Hi ya Katherine, whatcha doing here?"

"Where's Jack?" she replied, trying to peer into the room behind him.

"Umm…" Race looked around nervously "He's busy, um, this ain't a good time come back later, um, okay bye!" He moved to slam the door but Katherine was quicker.

"I'll find him myself." She said pushing past Race and making her way into the room full of bewildered faces of newsies.

"Where's Jack?"

They all stared at her looking utterly terrified.

"Look, I know he's here, just tell me where he is!" she was practically screaming at this point.

Finally, Romeo shakily pointed towards the stairs to the roof. Race gave him a death stare and proceeded to chase after Katherine who was already making her way up the stairs.

"Look Katherine, this really isn't a good idea…please Katherine, stop!"

Katherine reached the top of the stairs and gasped.

* * *

**Major cliffhanger I know. Lucky for you I will be posting the next chapter in oh 3 seconds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, as promised, here it is. I am not responsible for any emotional damage.**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed **

* * *

Jack lay shirtless on the rooftop (his shirt, which was covered in blood, was balled up in his hands). All she could see was blood and bruises. He had two black eyes, most of his skin covered in livid bruises, and she could make out a poorly bandaged cut on his side. Her heart stopped. She couldn't think: she couldn't breath.

" Katherine…" Jack said in a terrified whisper. He looked over at Race who shook his head apologetically.

Katherine sprinted toward him. "Jack, what the hell happened? Who did this to you? It's my fault! I know this is all my fault! How could I be so stupid?! He warned me, and I wanted to believe he wouldn't do anything! God, now look at you and…"

"Slow down Ace!" Jack interrupted weakly, trying to sit up, which looked excruciating, "First of all, none of this is your fault, and I'm fine…"

"Fine! You can barely sit up!"

"Okay, maybe a little less than fine, but I'm still alive."

"There's a big difference between fine and alive."

"Whatever, not the point. None of this is your fault, you hear me, it was just the Delancey's looking for trouble…"

"Hired by my father!"

Jack grimaced, " Well… maybe, but that still doesn't make it your fault

Katherine broke into tears. She wanted to kill her father, or even kill herself. How could she let this happen? " Yes, yes it is! What did they say to you?"

Jack sighed, " Nothing really, just some stuff about your daddy sending them, and some other stuff, but that's not important.

"Yes it is!"

"No Ace, it isn't, they just said some stuff to make me angry…"

"No, I don't care what they said, and I don't care what _you_ say, this is entirely my fault, this is just to dangerous. You barely alive, an me without a job…"

"Whoa, hold up, without a job! You mean he got you FIRED! He can't just do that!"

Katherine sighed, "Apparently he can, anyways, look, I can't do this, I can't have you almost killed because of us."

"What do you mean?" he said bewildered, "Look Ace when I said I'd do anything to keep you I meant it, even if that means…"

"No." Katherine cut him off tears streaming down her face " I'd rather you be alive than me be with you. He will kill you; you know that, don't you? I can't let that happen."

Jack looked close to tears "_Please Ace_! I can't live without you! Every moment of every day I spend thinking about you. You are _everything _to me! You are what I believe in, you are my Santa Fe, you are my new dream! Please!"

Katherine turned away, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Katherine could not stop crying. What had she done? How did this happen. She felt completely empty, as if every feeling inside of her except hollow pain had been sucked out. How could she go on without Jack? How was this possible? She couldn't do this. He was her everything.

* * *

Jack didn't talk to anyone. It felt like his soul had been crushed into a million pieces. It hurt more than any injury. How did this happen? How could she do this? Didn't she understand he couldn't go on living with out her? She was his everything.

* * *

**I was crying writing this! I promise it will get better! Just have to wait till Katherine comes to her senses. I know these were both really short, but technically they were all one chapter, I just split them up for effect. Anyways, I was thinking of writing a separate story telling what happened to Jack between the end of chapter 2 and chapter 5. Yes? No? Please R&amp;R, and leave your opinions on the separate story too! It means a lot. Thanks for reading!**

**-Dream Unique**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back! What has it been? Almost 4 months!? SORRY! :( TBH, I don't have any one good excuse why I put off writing this for so long. I hope you like it though. Maybe there will be another update in less than four months next time. Now wouldn't that be nice?**

* * *

In the darkness of her apartment, Katherine sat at her desk, with her head in her hands. She wasn't even contemplating sleep. She knew it would never come. The tears had stopped. She didn't feel anything anymore. The letter sat perched in her typewriter. A letter to Jack. One he'd never read.

It wasn't really a letter, more a jumble of thoughts and words; a list of the beautiful little things he did and said that made her smile, like the way he broke into her house through the fire escape just because he was worried that she wasn't home in time. The way he had promised her everything would be okay. It wasn't okay, and Katherine was starting to think it never would be.

More than anything Katherine wanted Jack to read that letter. More than anything Katherine never wanted him to see that letter. She wanted him safe. She wanted him back. She couldn't have both, and she knew that.

Katherine knew there was someone to blame for all this, someone who seemed to care about his reputation more than her. But of course her getting in a screaming match with her father wouldn't heal Jack or keep him safe. Katherine didn't own half the city, and she couldn't stop her father. She thought that she'd been foolish to try.

The tearstained letter in her hands would probably get tossed in the fire or thrown out a window eventually, but for now Katherine took comfort in the fact that there, in her hands, she had all of her thoughts, the things that had driven her to her tearful state, down on paper. For now they were safe, written in ink and tears.

_Dear Jack,_

_Why am I even writing this? I tell myself it's because I have to. I know you will never read this, in fact I'm considering tearing it to shreds right now. But, nonetheless, I just need to write down all the things I love about you, and all the stupid mistakes I've made. Maybe that's why I'm doing this; I want to rant about how this is my fault. I know you disagree with that Jack, and maybe it's not my fault, maybe it's no one's fault. Maybe the universe hates us. I don't know._

_ I would like to be able to tell you there is such thing at love at first sight. That the first time I saw you I was head-over-heels in love with you and your stupid smile. But that's not how love works. To be honest with you, I didn't really know what true love was before I meet you. I wanted to believe it was like in fairytales, that I would someday stumble upon my prince charming and we would live happily ever after. Still, I told myself real life wasn't like that. Now I can confidently tell you what true love is. It's waking up with their name on your lips, and going to sleep knowing they will be what you dream about. It's not convenient, it's not perfect. It's knowing what's important to fight for. It's finding out you now have to keep your windows unlocked, since you never know when a certain someone will drop in. It never happens at first sight, it happens over time. That's what makes it beautiful._

_ The first time I saw you, well, honestly, I thought you were the most annoying little cad I had ever laid eyes on. Not exactly love at first sight. Then I had the misfortune (or so I thought) of meeting you again at Medda's.. Even though I thought you were impossible, I couldn't get you out of my mind after that. You asked me that night if I thought our meeting twice in one day was fate. I do. Something tells me we were meant to be._

_ You are the most loving, strong, and determined person I have ever met. The way you look after the boys is just so…I don't know…amazing, heart-warming, beautiful. Take your pick. You are a leader. Some one everyone can count on. I love that about you. I love everything about you. Like the way you always seem to have a pencil and paper with you, no matter the occasion. The way you exaggerate the headlines. The way you put other people before yourself. The way you are always thinking about Santa Fe._

_ I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love your laugh. I love you. You give me something to believe in. What am I supposed to do now? Now that you're hurt, and my father is threatening me with your life. I can't do this. I can't let him hurt you, yet I can't imagine not seeing you again._

_ I'm stupid, I'm selfish. I can't even bring myself to sacrifice seeing you so both of us can be all right. You aren't selfish. You are perfect. I can't deny I'm upset, but I can move on. If only I believed that._

_ Is this letter even about you anymore? No it's not. Right, stop ranting Katherine. You are stupid. Got it. _

_ I just want to tell you that you're perfect and wonderful. You know how to make me smile, you know how to make me mad, but I even love that about you. Maybe it's not fate Jack. Who were we kidding? You, a poor newsboy with a wild side and a defiant streak. One of the only people I know who has the nerve to stand up to my father. Me, spoiled rich heiress, running away from a life she doesn't want, but not sure she can even make it on her own. But I love you, even if we come from two different worlds, even if circumstance is less than perfect, even if any sort of future together could only be a ever be a dream. I love you. I'll miss you. Goodbye for now or forever,_

_ -Katherine_

She stared at the fire, and then back at the paper in her hands. She reached gingerly into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled sketch. _His _sketch. She walked over to the hearth.

She slipped both the letter and the drawing into the powder blue box atop the mantle where she kept her journal from when she was a girl and her mother's old pearls.

Katherine took a deep breath and absentmindedly smoothed her hair. No more self pity. No more crying. No more avoiding doing what she knew was right.

She stepped out of her apartment door, and took the rickety wood stairs two at a time to the lobby. No one was using the phone. Good. She made her way over and dialed the number she had forced herself to memorize in case she was ever in need of help. A few distant, echoing rings sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, It's Katherine, I need to speak to my father."

* * *

**That letter was really cheesy. Sorry. I was struggling to link the events of previous chapters to what gonna happen next. I personally think this chapter is crap. Whatever. **

**Anyways, I would love to hear what you think. What you liked, what you didn't like, suggestions, ideas, mistakes, anything! REVIEWS ARE WARM HUGS FOR MY SOUL!**

**Sorry again for how long I was gone! Thanks for reading,**

**-Dream Unique**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!,**

**Happy summer everyone! I FINALLY got to Newsies on tour and it was such a fantastic, magical experience! I loved how involved the audience was; how they laughed at all the funny parts and the collective gasp when Pulitzer reveals Katherine is his daughter. The cast was so nice when I met them at the stage door too! Since it's summer, and I'm off school, and have nothing better to do with my time, I'm going to be writing a lot more. I'm thinking weekly updates (!). I know what you're thinking, it's taken me 4 months to update before, and this is never going to happen, but it doesn't hurt to try right?Also going to try and write some new stories as well, so keep an eye out for those! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies (*gasp* You're all shocked, right?)**

* * *

Of course he recognized the room he was standing in. It had been the setting of his nightmares for the past three years. Only there was something off about it. The rusted bunk beds crammed with starving boys that usually sat in the corner had been replaced by a small figure huddled against the wall. Jack wanted to scream. It was Katherine. He sprinted over to her. She had her hands pressed in front of her as if they were resting on an invisible wall. As he reached out to grab her, his hand hit something solid. There was some sort of invisible barrier between them. Katherine's mouth was open as if she was screaming, but no sound came out.

"There's nothing you can do to help her." A quiet voice came from behind him. Jack turned to face Joseph Pulitzer, who stood blocking the doorway, and any chance of escape.

"Or more accurately, there's nothing she can do to help you."

"Hello Jack." Snyder. Shit.

Snyder grinned as he laid eyes on Jack. He was flanked on both sides by none other than the Delancy brothers, hands already balled into fists, eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Just like the good old days, isn't it?"

Jack backed up towards the wall only to have his arms pinned behind him by Morris.

"Well," Snyder remarked, "This has been quite the nice reunion, but I think I'll leave these two to do the dirty work.."

Jack struggled against Morris' grip.

Snyder ducked into the corridor and shut the door with a loud bang behind him.

"Guess there's no escaping us now, huh Kelly?" Morris' voice hissed in his ear.

Oscar grabbed his collar, throwing him against the wall, and then proceeding to land his brass knuckle-clad fist in Jack's stomach.

"It's all your fault, really, Jack." he laughed. "You thought the strike was the end. You thought that you would get to live happily ever after with your little heiress. Didn't quite turn out that way, did it?"

Morris smirked, "Too bad she was only using you to get back at her daddy. And you really thought she loved you, how sweet. Unfortunately now you both have to die."

Oscar grinned and whipped out a blade, making his way over to where Katherine was tied up in the corner. Morris laughed as Jack struggled to break free from his grasp. Katherine screamed as the knife came to rest on her neck. Oscar pressed the blade closer to her throat, and laughed as she struggled. Tiny beads of red surfaced where the gleaming metal met her skin.

"Time to say goodbye to your pretty little ace."

"No!" Jack screamed, but it was too late.

He awoke in a cold sweat. Crutchie was huddled in the corner of the roof top, a concerned look on his face. He was used to Jack's nightmares.

"Shit." Jack muttered

"Refuge?" Crutchie asked quietly

"Yes, well no… gah!" Jack put his head in his hands. "She was there and.."

"Who? Katherine?"

"Yes, but we were both trapped, and they killed her, and…"

"Calm down," Crutchie said, shuffling over to wrap his arm around his friend's shoulders. "It was only a dream. The Refuge doesn't even exist anymore anyways, and Katherine is perfectly safe in her apartment, and before you know it everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah," Jack muttered holding his head in his hands, "You're right. I'm fine, it was just some stupid dream. Sorry I woke you up Crutch, try and get some sleep."

But he wasn't fine. He was worried about Katherine, or more accurately, worried about losing her for good.

* * *

Katherine marched through the doors of the World building without a second thought to the stares and whispers that followed her. She was used to them by now. She had never once come here to be praised and appreciated by her father, and by now she had quite the reputation with the staff for her outlandish social behavior and fiery temper. A temper only matched by her father's.

After a heated phone conversation with Joe himself, who had strictly forbade her from coming to see him, Katherine had marched herself over to the World without a second thought. He would hear her out and right the wrongs he had caused, Katherine would make sure of it.

She marched through her father's office doors, followed by a flustered Hannah, complaining that this was not proper at all, and that she needed an appointment, and hadn't she been forbade from visiting anyways?

"How could you!" Katherine slammed her hands against the mahogany desk adorned with a gold name plate the read_ Joseph Pulitzer_ .

The man seated there calmly put down his paper and folded his hands across the polished wood. "I assume you are referring to the situation with that Kelly boy, and in that case darling, I am nothing if not a man of my word. I had one condition, and you chose to disregard it, which is not my fault. And speaking of things you chose to disregard, I distinctly remember forbidding you to come here to yell at me for something that isn't my fault."

"I'm no legal expert, but I think you could get thrown in jail for sending some thugs to beat another person to the point of unconsciousness!"

"Don't pretend like you understand the politics of this city dear." Pulitzer remarked as he resumed shuffling the papers on his desk.

"Jack couldn't even stand, he was covered in blood. He could have _died_!"

"Pity he didn't."

Katherine was now seething, on the verge of screaming at the top of her lungs.

"There's really no need to throw a tantrum," He glanced up at his daughter, her features twisted in fury. "You could have prevented whatever horrible yet well-deserved fate that befell that boy. I did what I had to; I will not have you ruined by that filthy scum."

"You will never be half the man Jack Kelly is," Katherine whispered each rage filled word through clenched teeth. "You may be the most powerful person in this city, but that doesn't make you the best. Jack is compassionate, loving, strong, confident, and passionate, and everything you aren't. He would sacrifice everything for the people he loves, something you will never understand. He isn't a greedy, pig-headed, bigot like you!"

"I will not sit here as you insult me and defend that insufferable Jack Kelly." It was clear her father had reached his breaking point, as his face had turned a bright shade of scarlet to rival Katherine's own flush. "You were told you were not to come here, you came anyways to insult me and rant about things you hardly understand. You are being childish and selfish. If I didn't think you would be overjoyed if I did, I would disown you in seconds!" His voice had risen to a roar "Get out! Now!"

"No!" Katherine crossed her arms and then immediately uncrossed them in fear of proving her father's comment on her childish behavior true. "You can't bully me into being your perfect daughter!"

Pulitzer raised an eyebrow, "I won't hesitate to have you dragged out of here."

"Just try! You might throw me out of here, but I will never stop trying to get you to come to your senses, and I will _never_ stop loving Jack Kelly, not for a single second!" and with that Katherine threw herself into one of the familiar swivel chairs.

"Whenever you want to have a civilized conversation, where you respect me and my wishes and come to a decision that doesn't involve _beating another human to death_, I am right here." she proclaimed.

"And whenever you feel like acting like an adult, and seeing that I know what's best for you, I am willing to have that conversation."

* * *

"You still look like hell." Race remarked as Jack came down the stairs. His injuries hadn't completely healed, but he could move around again, although he had been forced to buy only half as many papers as he usually did, and still he could hardly manage to carry those.

"Just shut up for once Race, would ya?"

That earned Jack an eye roll. "Just being friendly!"

"No word from Katherine yet then?" Romeo asked.

"Why don't we just go out and find her and tell her you need her, and that your can't live without her, or whatever, and then drag her here." piped up Henry.

"What like kidnap her?'

Race jumped up on a table "All in favor in kidnapping Katherine say aye!"

"No, absolutely not, no one is kidnapping anyone!" Jack interrupted, knocking Race from his perch atop the furniture.

"I agree on the no kidnapping thing, but what if we just went and talked to her?" Crutchie suggested, looking completely serious.

"Like she would ever listen to you idiots." Jack muttered.

"Hey, it's worth a shot, right?"

* * *

**Sorry if there are any horrendous writing/spelling mistakes, I only read through this like twice, and wrote a good chunk of it on my phone. At least we got to see a little more Jack and assorted other newsies in this chapter! They will come into play soon, as they pay a visit to Katherine. I also couldn't help but write more of Pulitzer just generally being evil, after all, he is one of my favorite characters to write! Thanks so much for reading! Of course reviews mean the world! Keep on seizing the day and carryin' the banner!**

**-Dream Unique**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back dear readers,**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I feel as if I don't thank you enough! As promised, I tried to update in a timely fashion. This is rather random, but for reference, so far (since the beginning of the story) eight days have passed until now. Just thought I'd let you know. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Newsies**

* * *

There were several loud knocks on the door to Katherine's apartment, followed by some muffled discussion and more knocking.

"I'm coming, hold on!" she grumbled as she slid the lock and pushed open the door.

"Hiya Katherine!"

Blocking the doorway was a pack of grinning newsboys, lead by an enthusiastic Race and an apologetic looking Crutchie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, wearing an expression of sheer surprise and annoyance.

"Comin' to take ya to the lodging house." replied Race cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Katherine looked ready to strangle him.

"We wanted to kidnap you, but Jack said no." piped up a voice from the back.

"Well that's a comforting thought." She glanced around at their exuberant faces. "Look boys, I'm not going anywhere with you, sorry ." It was hard not to cringe at the fact that there was a pack of newsies stuffed in the hallway in a quite ridiculous fashion. What would her neighbors think? "Come inside though, you don't have to stay in the hallway." With that ten or so boys came pouring into her apartment.

"Oh, look at the fancy typewriter!"

"What's this?"

"No! No one is allowed to touch anything!" Katherine stormed in, throwing herself in front of the typewriter. "Someone please get Les off the kitchen counter before he breaks his neck! ROMEO I SAID NO TOUCHING!" Katherine looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. She was deeply regretting the decision to invite the boys inside.

"Geesh, sorry."

"Calm down Katherine, it's not like we're hurting anything."

A crash came from the kitchen. Katherine rushed in to find a guilty looking Les and a broken plate. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Everyone, stay out of the kitchen, stay away from my desk, go sit on the floor over there and don't you dare move a muscle, any of you! You would think I invited a pack of three year olds inside!"

"We wouldn't have to sit on the floor if we had kidnapped her." muttered Albert.

The boys reluctantly took a seat while Katherine swept up the broken plate. When she was finished and slightly more composed, she made her way to stand in front of the boys gathered on the floor and cleared her throat. However, before she could get a single word out, Crutchie interrupted her.

"Look Katherine, we know you think it's better if you stopped seeing Jack in all, but well, Jack is kinda depressed without you, and I mean, we all miss you. I hate to see Jack like this. I think you should come back. Really."

She glanced over at him, his expression a bit nervous but none the less sincere. She couldn't go back to see Jack. It was too dangerous. Her father's threats still hung over her, and she had been feeling a bit defeated after getting thrown out of his office during her crusade to make things right. She wasn't giving up, but she didn't want Jack hurt.

"I appreciate you boys coming here and I'm sure Jack does too, but I can't come with you. I'm sorry. It's for Jack's sake really and…"

"No one's gonna care if you see Jack at the lodging house, it's not like it's the middle of central park!"

"No but…" She stopped mid-sentence. She missed Jack beyond words, and well, it couldn't be too dangerous, just this once, could it?_ It's been six days._ She realized._ Six days living without air._ At some point in time she would have to admit she was suffocating.

"Pretty, pretty please?" said Romeo, making a sad puppy dog face.

"Yes," she breathed, her words almost a whisper. She was afraid once her answer was swimming in the air that she would never be able to take them back. "I'll come with you."

Wouldn't it feel so good to breath, even if it was only for a minute?

Race looked pleased with himself, Crutchie looked as if he could hug her.

"What did I tell you boys? We convinced her. Jack's gonna be pretty disappointed when we get back and he owes me five bucks!" Race crowed with pride

"You _bet_ on this?"

"It's Race, he puts money in everything."

"Can we stop sitting on the floor like it's story time?" pouted Les.

Katherine nodded, but before she could say anything more, the boys stampeded out of her apartment, dragging her with them.

* * *

_When are they going to be back, it's been like an hour. Katherine couldn't possibly have listened to them…_ A loud "We're back!" cut through Jack's internal monologue. He glanced up, figuring he'd see a pack of slightly defeated newsies, without any Katherine in sight, but it was quite the opposite. Each boy had a pleased grin on his face, and in the middle of the group stood…

"Hi Jack" her voice was only a whisper. Katherine.

"You owe me five bucks!" chanted Race.

His mind was racing. How could it be? He rushed over to her and wrapped her in his arms, fearful of ever letting go. "I missed you so much."

She smiled. "Me too."

The kiss was soft and slow, filled with longing of every painful second they had been apart. _So this is what it feels like to breath._ Katherine thought.

"We're all still standin' here ya know!" shouted Specs.

Jack groaned. "I don't know why I keep them. You really listened to these idiots?"

Katherine shook her head "I listened to my heart."

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her hair. "God, you're so cheesy sometimes." he whispered. Katherine smiled and glanced up at him. For the first time since her arrival she took a good look at Jack's face. There were prominent dark smudges under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Beneath his weak yet genuine smile there were traces of pain and worry.

"You look like hell."

"I know" he replied quietly. "You aren't exactly aren't the first person to point that out."

"Seriously Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he laughed softly. "Better than fine actually, now that you're here."

"I'm glad." she replied.

* * *

It was peaceful on the rooftop. Katherine could see why Jack liked it up whole city was stretched out around them. It was endless. Each building and street was dwarfed by distance. it made it all feel less...consuming. As if they owned the city instead of the city owning them. They didn't speak as they sat down, their backs pressed against the silence was bliss. Each second passed slowly.

"I went to see my father." Katherine's words broke the silence.

Jack looked surprised "And? How did it go? What did he say?"

" It didn't go so well." she sighed. "We argued for a while. I got thrown out."

"It was worth a shot, right?"

"I guess." she replied distractedly.

"What did you say to him anyways?"

"Oh some stuff about how he was being completely evil and stupid. Then he insulted you a bit, and called me childish, I got thrown out, and well, that's about it."

Jack leaned in closer. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Katherine blushed "Only a couple of times."

"Well, you are. You're like the sun. _My_ sun."

There was another long silence.

"So are you back? For good?" he asked, watching her watch the sky.

"No." she said uncertainly, still refusing to look at him. "Well, sort of. I don't really know! I'm so confused Jack." she placed her head in her hands. "Part of me is screaming to run back to you, telling me that whatever my father says doesn't matter; that I'm stronger than him, we're stronger than him. But the other part of me is telling me to run far far away from you. Not because I don't miss you with every fiber of my being, it's just that I want to keep you safe.I don't know what to do!" she exhaled and composed herself slightly. "I'm not giving up, far from it. I just need to rethink, that's all. Obviously, impulsively storming my father's office wasn't my most well thought out plan."

"Maybe not well thought out, but brave." he smiled "What if next time you decide to storm The World, I'll come with you for moral support? I did win a strike ya know."

"I have a feeling my father wouldn't be a fan of that. He might just kill you right then and there."

"Nah," Jack laughed, "He wouldn't want blood on his fancy carpets." Katherine laughed. She sounded tired.

"Something's different." Katherine's voice had become soft again.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's different about us. I can't exactly say what, though."

Jack looked worried. He couldn't deny that he sensed a change. Had he expected everything to be just the same as before when he saw her again? Of course not. But still, it felt strange. Katherine's confidence, and his too for that matter, was wavering. What had seemed so perfect was crumbling. Everything was falling to pieces around them and they had nothing to stop the downpour.

"We'll be alright though." Katherine amended, but she didn't sound like she believed it.

"For sure?" Jack asked.

Katherine said nothing. The doubt in her eyes said it all.

* * *

**Well that was quite the happy ending. At least we got a Katherine/Jack reunion. Reviews are awfully nice. I love to hear feedback from you guys, suggestions and ideas are always welcome! Feel free to pm me with whatever. Thanks for reading!**

**-Dream Unique **


End file.
